


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Re-watches the MCU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Communication, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hulk Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “We need eyes on the Hulk,” Captain America’s voice crackled through Peter’s mask, and he flipped back through the air to avoid a spray of bullets. “Someone, we need eyes on the Hulk!”





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me during Age of Ultron, and it was supposed to be my own twist on the Lullaby until it turned really, really sad. This was literally supposed to be Peter and Hulk sharing a cute moment before the Hulk shrinks fluidly into Bruce. I...don’t even know. I feel attacked, by my own writing.

“We need eyes on the Hulk,” Captain America’s voice crackled through Peter’s mask, and he flipped back through the air to avoid a spray of bullets. His heart was racing in his chest, his instincts kicked up to  _ twelve  _ with everything that was going on. Ducking, he punched a machine through its core and pulled out a handful of wires. “Someone, we need eyes on the Hulk!”

The battle wasn't going well. Doctor Doom had teamed up with some low-level magician for  _ total world domination _ , and the Doom bots that were attacking the city were a hyped-up, steroid taking version of his usual creations. Tony had yet to find a way to shut them down, seeing as they were being run with a combination of technology and magic, and so far all they'd been able to do was attempt to clear through the endless hordes of bullet-shooting robots.

“Where is he?” Tony asked. He sounded tired, like he always did lately. Peter had tried to talk him into retiring, but so far he hadn’t had any luck.

“He’s cleared the city,” Captain said, sounding strained. “We don’t know why he left but it can’t be good.”

“On it,” Peter replied, leaping off a bot and shooting out a web, arching through the air in a graceful swing before he launched himself into a free throw, flipping in the air before he shot out his arms and the webbed gliders he and Tony had worked on together caught the air. 

“Peter—” Tony said through their private channel, but Peter cut him off before he could say anything else.

“I’ll be fine,” he snapped, launching another web and gaining more speed, throwing himself through the air as quickly as he could until there were no buildings left for him to web to and he had to glide through the air.

“Kare?”

“I have scanned the area, and it appears as though Hulk is to your left,” Karen answered, as smart as ever. It had been years since they first met, and now they worked together effortlessly. More often than not, Karen knew what he needed even before Peter did.

“Gotcha, can you give me a boost?” Peter asked.

“Certainly, Pete,” he grinned at the nickname as the padding along his foot shifted, the nanobots that Tony had hidden within his suit shaping into a repulsor that shot him through the air. He made a little noise of excitement like he did _every_ _time_ he flew, unable to help himself as he zipped through the air. It was different from web-slinging, where he always had to be looking to catch himself. While flying—or gliding, as Tony insisted—he didn’t have to worry about his next web-point; he could just enjoy himself.  

Peter tilted his body, aiming left, and made a little noise of victory when he finally spotted the hulking mass of green he was after. 

The repulsors kept him going until he was close enough that he wouldn't need them. They folded back into his suit and Peter let himself drop, landing in a crouch only a few paces behind Hulk. His heart was racing even faster than it had been earlier, and it was practically all he could hear, surrounded by trees and grass, the noise of the city a quiet dim behind him.

He rose from his crouch and ignored the way his hands were shaking. Hulk leaving the field probably didn't mean anything, right? It totally wasn’t related to what Peter was definitely not thinking about, right? God. He was such a freaking idiot.

“Hey, big green,” he called, even though he was sure Hulk knew he was there. He was holding himself stiffly, lines of tension running along his back and over his shoulders. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and it made Peter's heart hurt, knowing he'd probably been the cause.  _ Such a freaking idiot _ .

“Hulk mad at Spider,” Hulk said, his voice rumbling out of his chest in a way that made Peter shiver. And yep, there went his heart, breaking into a billion pieces. He hugged himself loosely, quietly asking Karen to make sure they had privacy. He didn’t need anyone overhearing their first fight. 

“Hulk,” he tried, stepping closer. Hulk turned, a thunderous look on his face that made Peter  _ hate _ himself for being the cause of it. “Hulk, what’s going on? Is—is everything okay?”

“No! Spider not love Hulk. Spider only love Banner!” Hulk snapped, his face twisting from something angry to something heart-wrenching. He looked so sad, sadder than Peter had ever seen him, and he had no idea how to make it better. 

“Hulk, I love you,” Peter told him, stepping closer again. He held out his hand, and even if he wasn’t expecting Hulk to take it, it still hurt when he was ignored. “Hulk,  _ please _ .”

“No love!” Hulk argued, his hands clenching tighter. “You stopped. No love Hulk!”

“Hulk,” Peter said helplessly, his chest aching at the  _ sorrow _ he could hear in Hulk's voice. God, what had he done. “That wasn’t why I stopped us.”

“Hulk isn't stupid!” he roared, banging on his chest hard enough that the ground shook.

“Hulk,  _ I know _ that,” Peter pleaded, his eye stinging. He took off his mask so he could wipe at his face, trying to get himself under control so he could at least stop crying. “I promise, that wasn’t why.”

“Love Banner different. Not fair. I love you the same.” It was the first time he’d said it so clearly, and Peter’s heart broke apart in his chest. 

“Hulk,  _ baby _ ,” Peter said, desperate. He reached out, smoothing his fingers over Hulk’s knuckles until his fist started to relax, the littlest bit. It was still enough for Peter to press closer, and he stepped onto Hulk’s foot so in a desperate attempt to get closer. “That’s not true. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise.”

“Why stop?” Hulk asked simply, as though the answer was anything but. Hell, did  _ Peter _ even know why?

“I wasn’t sure if you knew what you wanted,” Peter told him, ignoring the justified growl his words received. He always promised himself that he would never treat Hulk like the others all treated him, but then he had. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten that Hulk knew far more than others thought he did, that he was smarter than anyone realized, and he had pulled back. He had no idea if it was fear or just plain stupidity that had caused him to do, but he wished more than anything he could take it back. “I didn’t want to do something that would hurt you or upset you. And I forgot that you are  _ so much more  _ than anyone gives you credit for. That...that  _ I _ give you credit for.”

Hulk finally opened his hand, and Peter wrapped himself around his wrist, hugging his forearm tightly. “Hulk, I  _ promise _ that I love you and that...that I’m attracted to you. You mean so much to me, just as much as Bruce. And if you’d like to try again, I would love to be with you that way. It isn’t going to be simple, and maybe I pulled back because I was afraid, a little. Not of you but of...of what my own attraction meant. But I love you so much, and I would love to share myself with you, if you still want to.”

Hulk didn’t say anything, and for the entire minute that he was silent, Peter couldn’t breathe. Finally, Hulk’s fingers wrapped around him and lifted him up until their faces were level, and Peter lost himself staring into a pair of eyes he loved.

“Still want to,” Hulk grumbled, and Peter’s entire body relaxed as though he’d been caught from strings. “I love Spider, even if Spider made me sad,” he said seriously, and Peter let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob than anything else. He stroked his hand over Hulk’s cheekbone, touching him gently, and smiling when Hulk leaned forward for a kiss. 

“I love you too, baby,” Peter told him quietly, taking a deep breath for the first time in days and smiling up at his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
